La mauvaise réputation
by Asianchoose
Summary: Teddy avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour la provocation et le scandale. Et lorsque Victoire lui demande un service un peu spécial, il ne demande qu'à bien s'acquérir de la tâche qui lui ait confiée.


Crédits : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre bien aimée JKR, le titre de l'OS à mon idole de toujours j'ai nommé G. Brassens et les phrases en italique à Johnny Cash (dans sa chanson _God's Gonna Cut You Down_).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Juillet 2017, Cornouailles.**

La Chevrolet noire filait à toute allure dans les rues trop calmes de Tinworth. Peut-être un peu trop vite, si j'en jugeais aux mines des petits vieux, assis à la terrasse de l'unique pub du village. Encore un de ces jeunes chauffards à l'allure étrange, devaient-ils se dire. Je freinai brutalement, pour laisser passer un jeune berger et son troupeau de moutons. La voiture se stoppa net, à une centaine de mètre des vieux moldus. Je remarquai que l'un d'eux me montrait du doigt. Il devait probablement jacasser sur mes cheveux ou bien sur la vieille Chevrolet, « améliorée » par le patriarche Weasley. Il y a quelques mois, j'avais demandé à Arthur s'il ne pouvait pas me trouver une voiture et la traficoter pour qu'elle soit plus magique. Peu de temps après, j'avais alors eu l'horreur de découvrir cette antiquité, délabrée par le temps et la rouille, en plein milieu du jardin des Weasley.

« Regarde moi ça ! s'était-il exclamé. Un Chevrolet Impa… Impala 1967 ! Selon le moldu qui me l'a vendue, c'est un très joli modèle. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Comment les moldus pouvaient-ils aimer un tas de ferraille pareil ? J'avais méprisé cette vieille voiture au début. Mais finalement, je m'y étais attaché. Il fallait dire qu'Arthur avait fait du bon travail. Elle paraissait neuve à présent avec sa carrosserie noire, tellement lustrée qu'on pouvait s'y voir comme dans un miroir. Elle avait ce que les anciens appelaient du caractère. Et pour sûr, vu qu'elle datait de …1967. Dire qu'elle était presque plus vieille que ma grand-mère ! Et sûrement presque aussi âgée que tous ces vieux moldus qui me fixaient, à la terrasse du pub. Mais son plus gros atout, et pour ça je ne remercierai jamais assez Arthur Weasley, était que la voiture avait acquis, après qu'il lui ait apporté quelques modifications, une capacité à transplaner aussi aisément qu'un sorcier. Il me suffisait juste d'appuyer sur un bouton et de dire ma destination pour m'y retrouver aussi sec. Bien sur, c'était illégal. Je n'essaye même pas d'imaginer ce qu'aurait eu Arthur si quelqu'un du ministère avait su. C'est pourquoi le bouton, était bien caché et que d'apparence, la Chevrolet était des plus banales. Enfin banale, pour une vielle voiture moldue.

Je tournai la tête vers la file de moutons interminable qui traversaient la rue, quand j'entendis un moldu dire que j'avais sûrement volé une telle voiture. Je voulais leur faire peur, mais utiliser la magie devant des non sorciers pouvait entraîner de graves conséquences. Néanmoins l'envie de leur donner une véritable raison de jaser fut plus forte. J'avais toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie de provoquer les gens. Je changeai donc la couleur de mes cheveux, les faisant passer du bleu au rouge vif en moins d'une seconde. Un moldu à la barbe emmêlée recracha sa bière en me voyant. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et disparaissait de sa vue avant qu'il n'ait pu me montrer à ses compères. Je ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant son air incrédule dans le rétroviseur.

Mes cheveux reprenaient petit à petit leur teinte bleue tandis que la Chevrolet remontait la grande pente et arrivait devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine de la falaise. Elle n'était pas dehors. Pourtant j'avais du retard, elle aurait du être en train d'attendre impatiemment à l'heure qu'il était. Je klaxonnai. Rien. On était bien samedi et il était bien seize heures passées, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Un mouvement de rideau, à l'étage, retint alors mon attention. Elle était là, debout, à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. L'ombre de la pièce m'empêchait de voir son visage et il m'était impossible de dire si elle me regardait. L'air de rien, je fis signe de taper du doigt sur une montre invisible. Elle resta plantée là encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître brusquement. Je ne descendis pas de la voiture et attendis, avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable, que la petite princesse veuille bien descendre de sa tour.

« C'est ça Victoire, prend ton temps, murmurai-je à moi-même. Je te rends service et tu trouves encore le moyen de me faire poireauter ? »

Je ne comprenais pas. Si elle m'en voulait encore pourquoi m'avait-elle demandé de l'aider. Ah, cette fille était aussi difficile à comprendre qu'un Sphinx ! J'appuyai machinalement sur le bouton de la radio. Une vieille chanson moldue résonna dans la voiture.

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down

Les musiques s'enchaînaient et Victoire n'était toujours pas sortie. L'attente allait être longue. Je m'étirai et m'enfonçai lentement dans mon siège. Les rythmes lents des chansons me firent quasiment l'effet d'une potion de sommeil et je faillis ne pas remarquer Mlle-je-me-fais-désirer qui sortait enfin de la Chaumière, presque une demi heure plus tard. Elle fermait à clé la maison et s'assurait de réaliser tous les sortilèges de protection autour. Je comprenais très bien que Bill et Fleur l'aient laissée seule ici, en partant en France. Victoire était sans aucun doute la fille la plus responsable que je connaissais. C'est pourquoi j'avais été vraiment surpris lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de lui rendre ce petit service.

Elle s'approcha de la valise en tirant, avec beaucoup de mal visiblement, une énorme valise. Elle partait seulement deux semaines en vacances, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de tant d'affaires ? Je la laissai se démener seule, me contentant d'observer comment le vent faisait onduler ses longs cheveux.

« Ca t'aurait tué de venir m'aider ? me demanda-t-elle en mettant difficilement la valise sur la banquette arrière de la Chevrolet.  
— Bonjour Victoire ! Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. Et toi ? »

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches et m'envoya son habituel regard contrarié. Maintenant, c'était sur, elle m'en voulait encore.

« Monte, l'invitai-je. Tu sais bien que je ne mords pas. »

Je lui envoyai ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

« Vas te faire voir. »

Ou qu'elle détestait tant.

« Ne sois pas si sèche, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir. »

Elle monta finalement dans la voiture, s'asseyant le plus loin possible de moi et croisa les bras.

« Ecoute, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait dure, je t'ai demandé de m'aider mais ça ne veut en aucun dire que je t'ai pardonné. Je veux juste rendre furieuse ma mère. Alors ne m'adresse pas la parole avant qu'on soit arrivés à Dijon. »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler à la fin. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture et je ne pouvais une fois de plus voir son visage.

C'était il y a quelque mois, aux vacances de Noël. Je travaillai dans cette petite boutique, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça n'était pas vraiment le travail dont je rêvais en sortant de Poudlard mais j'avais été heureux de trouver ce petit boulot, me disant que ce n'était qu'un gagne-pain transitoire jusqu'à ce que je me décide à étudier ou non la Médicomagie. Un jour, alors que je travaillais à la boutique, Ashley Banks était venue me voir. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle avait appris que j'avais été embauché là-bas, en novembre dernier. Dire que je n'avais jamais remarquer qu'Ashley s'intéressait à moi aurait été mentir. A Poudlard, j'évitai déjà ses œillades mielleuses. Cependant, en apprenant à la connaître un peu mieux, je m'étais rendu compte que sa présence ne m'était pas si désagréable. On avait donc commencé à se voir en prenant garde à ce que personne n'apprenne rien. Car j'étais censé être avec Victoire à l'époque. Mais on ne s'était pas vu de puis plusieurs mois et Ashley était loin d'être repoussante. Et… par Merlin, je ne suis qu'un homme ! S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que je lui sois fidèle toute une année ?

Je ne pensais pas jouer à ce petit jeu éternellement. J'aurai fini par me lasser d'Ashley de toute manière. Elle avait beau être assez jolie, elle n'était pas Victoire. Et jamais, elle n'a n'aurait pu la remplacer. D'ailleurs, notre relation se limitait au pur physique. Elle n'était qu'une douce consolation en attendant que Victoire finisse sa scolarité à Poudlard. J'aurais finis par mettre les choses au clair avec elle, de toute façon. Mais notre relation fut écourtée lorsque Fleur nous avait vus nous embrasser ce jour fatidique, au magasin. Elle m'avait assigné d'un « tu es vraiment un salop » et de quelques insultes en français que je ne saurais traduire. Et sa fille n'avait pas tardé à être au courant, bien sur. Une semaine plus tard, j'avais reçu une longue lettre d'elle qui me disait qu'elle rompait.

J'avais d'abord cru que c'était seulement une énième séparation dans l'histoire tumultueuse de notre couple. On était comme ça. On s'aimait, on se détestait, mais on revenait toujours l'un vers l'autre. Inévitablement. Victoire et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ça, c'était indéniable. Pour moi, c'était l'une des seules choses incontestables dans ce monde. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle ne pensait pas comme moi. Je lui avais envoyé plusieurs hiboux, l'un s'excusant, l'autre se justifiant, mais je n'avais pas reçu de réponse. Et j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était terminé. Pour de bon, cette fois.

J'avais eu du mal à encaisser. Même si je ne niais pas mes fautes, je ne pouvais accepter qu'elles aient un impact si grand. Je m'étais alors rendu à la Chaumière, priant ses parents de raisonner Victoire. Les sorts de cette furie de Fleur ne furent rien comparés à ma honte face au regard déçu de Bill. Pourtant, ça n'était pas la première fois que je « trompais » leur fille et ils avaient bien du être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre de nos précédents problèmes. Mais cette fois, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Ils m'avaient banni. J'étais devenu un ennemi de cette famille que j'avais toujours connue, qui était en quelque sorte ma famille. J'avais atteint la limite à ne pas atteindre. J'étais devenue celui qui avait trahi leur fille, le garçon à la mauvaise réputation qui avait trahi leur confiance. Et une histoire que j'avais cru sans conséquence était devenue l'un des plus grands regrets de ma vie. J'avais perdu Victoire. Pour une histoire sans lendemain avec une fille que je n'aimerai jamais autant qu'elle. Pour des vulgaires désirs indignes d'elle. J'avais perdu Victoire. Pour toujours.

Du moins c'était ce que je croyais avant qu'elle ne m'envoie cette lettre, la semaine dernière. Quelle surprise ! Surtout que la lettre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui c'était passé à Noël. En effet, Victoire venait de terminer officiellement sa scolarité à Poudlard en ayant ses ASPIC. Avec humilité, elle m'indiquait dans sa lettre qu'elle avait eu d'assez bonnes notes, mais, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle n'avait eu que des Optimal et des Efforts Exceptionnels. Bien sur, ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas à moi venant d'elle. Elle avait toujours été intelligente. Le Choixpeau l'avait compris dès le début en l'envoyant à Serdaigle sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais ce n'était le vrai objet de la lettre. Evidement, m'informer de ses résultats en m'attendant à ce que je me réjouisse pour elle alors que nous étions séparés aurait été curieux. La véritable raison qui la poussait à reprendre contact avec moi était la vengeance. Victoire voulait rendre furieuse sa mère. Elle m'expliquait vaguement que Fleur avait prévu de fêter sa réussite aux examens à Dijon, avec tous ses cousins français. Je comprenais que ça puisse énerver Victoire. Depuis toujours, elle n'aiment pas être au centre de l'attention et encore moins passer ses vacances avec des gens qu'elle connaissant à peine.

Et c'est pourquoi, elle faisait appel à mes qualités plus que douteuses d'acteur pour faire enrager Fleur. Je devais faire croire que nous étions à nouveau ensemble, l'accompagner en France et jouer le rôle du petit ami, provocateur et mauvais garçon. Elle clôturait sa lettre par un « tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire, tu as déjà une horrible réputation chez ma famille française ». Merci Fleur ! Je lui avais renvoyé de suite ma réponse, affirmative. J'appréhendais un peu, je dois dire. Déjà que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais alors là avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui devaient probablement me détester ! Mais, si j'avais accepté, c'était parce qu'une petite part de moi espérait vraiment que ces vacances allaient nous rapprocher, Victoire et moi, et que peut être elle me pardonnerai mes fautes.

Pourtant en la voyant, aujourd'hui, éviter mon regard et me parler aussi froidement, en entendant le serrement dans sa voix, comme si ce que je lui avais fait était toujours aussi douloureux, même après des mois, mes espoirs s'envolaient. J'aurai voulu lui crier que j'étais désolé et lui promettre que jamais plus je ne lui ferai ce mal. Mais les seuls mots que je prononçai étaient :

« D'accord. De toute façon, le trajet sera très court.  
— Comment ça ? »

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et me regarda enfin. Elle avait l'air surprise.

« On va transplaner.  
— Je n'ai pas de permis de transplanage, Teddy, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
— Je sais. C'est la voiture qui va transplaner. »

Je lui montrai le bouton doré, caché dans la boite à gants, qui permettait à la Chevrolet de transplaner et lui expliquait à quel point son grand père m'avait aidé.

« Bon, il nous faut juste un peu d'élan.  
— Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant fixer la falaise. »

J'ignorai la déferlante de protestations qui s'abattait sur moi et démarrai la Chevrolet. Elle roula vers la falaise, prenant un peu plus de vitesse à chaque mètre.

« C'est quoi déjà l'adresse précise de ta maison de vacance ?  
— Tu ne comptes pas vraiment faire ça ?  
— Fais-moi confiance. »

Bon, c'était très mal placé de lui demander d'avoir confiance en moi après que ce que je lui vais fait. Et son regard furibond d'où pointait un peu de déception me le fit très bien comprendre.

« 20 Rue Georges Brassens, Dijon, dit-elle finalement. »

La Chevrolet se trouvait à présent à une vingtaine de mètre de la mer. Victoire s'agrippa à la banquette, le visage crispé par la peur.

« C'est un malade, c'est un malade… »

J'appuyait de plus belle sur l'accélérateur afin de donner à la voiture une dernière poussée. Elle passa la falaise, avança une seconde dans le vide, comme si elle volait, et commença à retomber dangereusement. Je vis Victoire fermer les yeux. Les rochers, en bas, étaient de plus en plus près. J'ouvrai la boite à gants et lui jetai un dernier regard. Je pouffai en voyant sa mine effrayée. Au moment où la voiture allait s'écraser, j'appuyai sur le bouton tout en indiquant l'adresse que Victoire venait de me donner.

Les rochers disparurent soudain et laissèrent place à une rue étroite, entre deux vieilles maisons françaises. Je vérifiai rapidement qu'aucun moldu ne nous ai vu apparaître « comme par magie ». La ruelle était vide. Normal, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait à cette heure-ci. Les yeux de Victoire étaient toujours clos et ses mains fermement accrochées au cuir du siège.

« On est arrivés, lui indiquai-je.»

Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières, mais ses mains ne lâchèrent pas l'assise. J'aurai voulu qu'elle se détente, qu'elle se rapproche de moi, qu'elle réduise cette espace beaucoup trop grand qui nous séparait.

« Je te l'avais dis, il n'y avait aucun danger.  
— J'avoue qu'elle est pas mal cette voiture. Mais le saut dans le vide… »

Elle réprima un frisson. Je reconnaissais bien la froussarde dont je m'étais toujours moquée. Elle avait toujours eu une peur bleue dès que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, me dis-je en repensant à ses premiers cours de vol.

Je lâchai le volant et ouvrait ma fenêtre. La chaleur commençait à se ressentir. Mon dos collait au cuir de la banquette. Et la robe courte de Victoire n'arrangeait rien.

« Mais je ne pensai pas arriver aussi tôt… commença-t-elle en observant la maison à notre gauche.  
— Tu aurais voulu passer plus de temps seule avec moi, la taquinai-je. »

Elle me fusilla du regard.

« Je me répètes, Teddy, mais si j'ai pensé à toi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider c'est seulement parce que ma mère s'est mise à te détester. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je… je suis passée à autre chose, ajouta-t-elle en détournant à nouveau la tête.  
— Ah vraiment ? »

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu avais tourné la page, tu ne m'en voudrais plus.  
— Si je t'en veux, c'est parce que tu m'as prise pour une idiote. J'en voudrais à n'importe qui pour ça. Toi ou un autre, ça ne change rien ! »

_Ça ne changeait rien ?_ Comment pouvait-elle affirmer ça ? Elle m'avait choisi. Moi, parmi tant d'autres. Et pourtant, elle avait été demandée ! Sa beauté, vestige du sang Vélane qui coulait dans ses veines, n'avait jamais laissé les garçons insensibles. Mais c'était avec moi qu'elle était sortie. Moi, le garçon qui à part son aptitude à se métamorphoser, n'avait rien de spécial. Comment pouvait-elle dire que j'étais finalement comme les autres ?

« Tu mens.  
— Non, c'est la vérité, je t'ai oublié. Complètement.  
— Non, tu as raison tu ne me mens pas, tu _te_ mens. Tu m'aimes et tu le sais !  
— Mon pauvre, t'as les chevilles qui enflent ! »

A chaque mot nous ne rapprochions un peu plus, diminuant au fur et à mesure le morceau de banquette entre nous. Un moldu qui passait dans la ruelle s'arrêta en entendant nos cris.

« Arrête un peu de nier ! Tout dans ton attitude montre que tu tiens encore à moi. Si tu ne m'aimerais pas, tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de t'accompagner. Avoue que tu espères aussi qu'on se remette ensemble !  
— Pour la dernière fois, c'est juste pour énerver ma mère ! »

Je pouvais maintenant sentir son souffle, tellement nous étions près.

« Pourquoi tu rends ça si difficile ?  
— C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est arrivé là ! C'est uniquement ta faute ! »

Sa voix tremblait et je pouvais voir ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Brusquement, je l'embrassai. J'en avais envie, c'est tout. Et c'était elle, la tentatrice qui s'était approchée trop près du loup. Elle me repoussa mais je la tins fermement. Elle ne m'échapperait plus maintenant. Je passai ma main dans son dos et collai son buste au mien. Mon baiser se fit plus insistant lorsque ma langue vint chercher la sienne. Je décidai de ne pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne capitulerait pas. Et tampis s'il fallait passer l'éternité dans cette fournaise à l'attendre. Mais heureusement pour moi, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Délicatement, elle me rendit mon baiser. Je la surpris même à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Nous nous penchions de son coté, moi au dessus d'elle. Ma main attrapa sa cuisse, la caressa avec toute la maîtrise dont j'étais capable, et remonta lentement…

« Victoire ? »

_Qui vient troubler mon breuvage ? _(*)

Elle me poussa violement et se releva pour voir à qui elle avait affaire. Une vague de peur passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui était en fait celui qui j'avais pris pour un moldu plus tôt.

« Oncle Alphonse, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… se défendit-elle. »

Oncle ? Eh bien, je commençais bien la mission que Victoire m'avait confiée ! Dommage, ça allait encore ternir ma réputation… Je tentais un sourire au cher oncle Alphonse et espérai vraiment que les français n'étaient pas d'une nature violente.

* * *

Alors ?

* La dernière phrase est à La Fontaine (_le Loup et l'Agneau_), décidément rien n'est à moi dans ce texte !


End file.
